


Un puñado de vicios y una pizca de locura

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic frances Une poignée de vices et un zeste de folie, de OnceuponDreamer. <br/>Emma y Regina se van juntas de vacaciones fuera de Storybrooke, ¿qué pasara? ¿Se tirarán los platos a la cabeza o comenzarán a entenderse? </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9970135/1/Une-poign%C3%A9e-de-vices-et-un-zeste-de-folie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludio

Bien, ¿cómo explicar la situación claramente, sin que parezca demasiado confuso? Quizás por el comienzo y por esta locura que me ha venido a mi mente más que calenturienta…

Aquí estamos…Regina y yo hemos decidido emprender unas vacaciones juntas, lejos del mundo mágico, acompañadas, por supuesto, por nuestro hijo, Henry. Algunos pequeños conflictos sin importancia, pero recurrentes aún planeaban sobre nuestra relación, así que hemos tomado esta decisión con el fin de “acercarnos” Para gran alegría y gozo de Henry.

Pero, después de pensarlo, debo confesar que esta escapada me gusta mucho más de lo previsto. No creía que ver a Regina desenvolverse en mi mundo, un universo desprovisto de magia podía ser tan…divertido. De repente, decidiendo disfrutar hasta el final de la vulnerabilidad de mi rival, una idea se me insinuó en la mente. Al anochecer, cuando nuestro hijo esté durmiendo, he decidido apurar los límites de la Reina caída y confrontar su naturaleza fría a situaciones que no se podrá imaginar...  


	2. Primer vicio: el casino

 

Horas y horas que me está chillando, mientras que yo intento en vano convencerla. Me exaspera siendo tan retrógrada. Me mira de arriba abajo con expresión de asco. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa: que estamos completamente en las antípodas.

«En serio, Mis Swan, tiene un problema…»

«Regina, venga, ¡no sea tan puritana!»

«¿Puritana? ¿Puritana? ¿Puritana, yo?  Que no me adhiera a sus delirios pueriles no quiere decir que sea puritana»

«Francamente, es una estrecha, eso es todo…»

«¡Y usted es completamente irresponsable e inmadura!»

«Y a continuación, las grandes palabras…»

«¡Quiere dejar solo a mi hijo en la casa!»

«NUESTRO  hijo. Y Henry va a cumplir catorce años. Ya es grande. Y le prometo que, cada noche, solo estaremos fuera dos o tres horas como mucho…Venga Regina, me vuelvo loca aquí, dando vueltas, entre visitas a los museos, los paseos por el parque  el domingo, actividades culturales y aburridas, el café de las cinco como los aldeanos…»

«¿Como…qué?»

«No importa. Solo me decía que podríamos cambiar un poco el programa…Volverlo más…innovador»

«¡Ni hablar!»

«Regina…Estoy haciendo unos esfuerzos enormes desde el comienzo de las vacaciones. Todo está perfectamente reglado, sin improvisación, sin reveses. Hacemos todo lo que USTED ha decidido. ¿Por qué las concesiones siempre tengo que hacerlas yo?»

«¡Porque sus maneras son intolerables! ¡No tiene ninguna educación!»

«¿De quién será la culpa?»

«¡Oh, no siga por ahí, Miss Swan!»

«Regina, por favor…Estaremos las dos. Henry estará muy contento, nos permitirá conocernos mejor…»

«¡Oh! ¿La Salvadora quiere hacerse amiguita de la malvada? ¡Papá y mamá se pondrán contentos!»

«Y después soy yo la que es pueril…Puede decirlo si tiene miedo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Ha comprendido perfectamente, su Majestad. Está en un mundo desconocido, tiene miedo…»

«¡En absoluto!»

«Regina, confiéselo…¡Se ve a cincuenta kilómetros que está aterrorizada!»

«No, eso no es verdad…»

«Muy convincente… Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Pensaba que tenía muchas más agallas…»

El silencio se instaló a nuestro alrededor. ¡Bingo! He tocado LA cuerda sensible. El orgullo de la Reina. Creerla incapaz de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, ¡qué teoría más escandalosa! Sus ojos se volvieron más negros que de costumbre, y siento cómo la corroe la contradicción. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Resistirse y confesar su debilidad? ¿Ceder? El carácter ardiente de Regina no puede soportar tal afrenta. He ganado. Río interiormente. Me siento algo sádica. Pero no puedo evitar estar orgullosa de mi pequeña estratagema.

«Muy bien. Durante los próximos siete días, cada noche, le concederé tres horas para que me descubra sus costumbres de excesos. Pero con una condición…»

«¿Cuál?»

«Me concederá una noche. Yo decidiré que haremos. ¿De acuerdo?»

«Sin problemas»

«Bien»

Ella está recta como una vela, altanera e imperiosa. El espectáculo provoca en mí una mezcla de exasperación y de hilaridad. A veces, cuando la miro, deseo despeinarla, arrancarles sus vestidos, sacudirla para ver si no está hecha de hielo o de mármol. Siempre me ha costado enormemente imaginarme a Regina en el baño, o desnuda, o masturbándose. Para mí, ella nunca ha sido un ser humano como los demás. Siempre tan de la realeza, tan despectiva, tan condescendiente. Como si ella no se rebajase nunca a hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros, simples mortales desprovistos de originalidad vital. Quiero cambiar eso. Estoy harta de sentirme como la descuidada de nuestro dúo de madres.

«¿Por dónde comenzamos?»

«Esta noche, casino…»

«¿Qué…?»

Yo la miro, un profundo sentimiento de travesura de apodera de mí. Un poco sádica y manipuladora. Y amo esa posición de superioridad.

«Ya verá…»

 

Las luces, la música electrónica, el ruido de las fichas chocando  una contra otra, todo me paree irreal. Desde los robots de colores hasta las viejas máquinas a la antigua, yo sueño despierta ante ese decorado digno de _El Padrino_. A mi lado, siento que Regina está tensa. No habla y su expresión es adusta. Se impacienta, se exaspera y fustiga.

«Esto es una tontería…»

«Regina…Me prometió hacer un esfuerzo»

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira ruidosamente, visiblemente exasperada. Monedas en la mano, me dirijo a la primera máquina y gasto todo a la primera. Regina se echa a reír. No una risa sincera, sino una risa burlona…yo la fusilo con la mirada.

«Intente, ya que es tan astuta»

Coge algunas monedas, las introduce en la máquina y baja la palanca. Me siento descorazonada. Porque acaba de sacar el triple de su apuesta. Me lanza una sonrisa socarrona. Herida en mi amor propio, paso por delante de ella y me dirijo hacia el bar, para tomar una copa. Allí, el camarero me tira los tejos descaradamente. Yo lo dejo, sin rechistar, medio divertida, medio aburrida. Él no está mal. Y con un poco de suerte, me ofrecerá una copa. Sin darme cuenta, dejo el tiempo pasar. El calor del alcohol me vuelve la vista borrosa. Me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación: mi mejor enemiga y yo en mitad del casino. Yo suspiro. Con un poco de suerte, Regina me traerá una bonita cantidad. Todavía no me creo que haya podido arrastrarla hasta aquí. Es más, me gustaría ver cómo se las está arreglando. Después de unas copas, me voy a buscarla. Cuando la encuentro, me quedo muda de asombro. Está allí, parada frene a la máquina. La expresión despavorida. Se pensaría en un fantasma. Sus ojos están fijos, como en una película de miedo. Su piel pálida no arregla el conjunto. Se parece a Morticia, el miembro femenino de la familia Adams. Y eso se confirma cuando me acerco prudentemente y la escucho hablarle a la máquina.

«Venga, bonita, dame todo lo que tienes. Dale el gusto a mamá, venga, venga, venga. Dame, dame, dame…»

Repite sin cesar la misma cantinela, un aura de locura inscrita en su rostro. Exploto de la risa. Cómico sería un eufemismo para describir esa situación. Al llegar  a su altura, no puedo evitar pincharla.

«Vemos que nos estamos divirtiendo por aquí…»

Pero ella no responde. Se queda en la misma posición. Repitiendo los mismos gestos. Todo parece robotizado en ella. Incluso parece no verme. Mi sonrisa disminuye un poco. Sin embargo, continúo riéndome de ella. Los piques incesantes entre nosotras eran una guerra saludable.

«Y bien, por lo que veo ha sido un flechazo…¿Cómo se llama esta máquina de la que no aparta los ojos?»

Ninguna respuesta todavía. Aún los mismos gestos. En ese momento noto que es algo grave. Ya no rio. Toco amablemente su hombro.

«¿Regina?»

Ni la más mínima reacción. La sacudo más fuerte.

«¡REGINA!»

Ella se sobresalta violentamente y se gira hacia mí con una expresión casi desequilibrada.

«¡QUÉ PASA!»

«Pero, no me respon…»

«¡POR SU CULPA, HE PERDIDO! ¡TODO, TODO, PERDIDO! ¡BRAVO MISS SWAN!»

«Pero…»

«¡GRACIAS, EH! ¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD!»

«Regi…»

«¡DEME ALGUNOS DÓLARES!»

«¿Qué? No…»

«¡DEME SU DINERO!»

«A ver, yo…»

«¡ME LO VA A DAR, SÍ!»

Sin poder replicar, coge con furia mi bolso. Tiene la expresión de una adicta a las compras que se dispone a vivir unas rebajas. Temblorosa, abre febrilmente mi cartera. Coge todos mis billetes. Una sonrisa viciosa pasa por su rostro. Vuelve  a su posición y comienza el ritual. La palanca, la espera, el resultado. La palanca, la espera, el resultado. La palanca, la espera, el resultado. No tiene fin. Completamente revuelta, miro a mi alrededor. Sin una palabra, me alejo furtivamente, dejando a mi rival en su delirio. Espero a que se relaje, deseando secretamente que no la conduzca  a la ruina. Entonces decido pasearme por el casino. Veo a dos mujeres con pieles discutiendo por unas monedas, mientras que un misterioso hombre, con gafas negras, se acerca a una mesa de póker, provisto de un fajo de billetes. Me eternizo contemplando ese extraño lugar donde el tiempo no existe. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero después decido volver a buscar a la madre de mi hijo. La busco entre los jugadores. Y la encuentro rápidamente. Hay que decir que ella no pasa desapercibida en absoluto…Observándola desde un punto de vista neutral, tengo que confesar que tiene una clase endiablada. Es más, me doy cuenta de las miradas seductoras que le envían algunos mirones. No sé por qué, eso me enerva. Pero ella…ella…no parece estar mejor. Suspiro tranquilamente. Bueno, creo que es hora de actuar…Tímidamente, acerco mis labios a su oído.

«Regina, vámonos…»

«Sí»

«¿Ha acabado?»

«Sí»

«¿Ha ganado algo?»

«Sí»

«¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?»

«Sí»

«Regina..euh…¿comprende lo que le estoy diciendo?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no se mueve?»

«Sí»

Frunzo el ceño, completamente estupefacta. Parece completamente ida. Va a ser necesario que la fuerce. No va a ser divertido.

«Bien, Regina, voy al baño, en cuanto vuelva, nos vamos»

«Sí»

Me dirijo hacia el baño, algo inquieta ante la pasividad de mi rival. Me paso rápidamente un poco de agua por la cara. Exhalo fuertemente, y salgo. Cuando encuentro a mi acolita, me quedo petrificada. En el espacio de una fracción de segundo, me transformo en espectadora de una absurda comedia en la que el personaje principal, interpretado por Regina, golpea violentamente a la máquina, maldiciendo, jurando, totalmente incontrolable, mientras que dos vigilantes intentan calmarla y llevarla hacia la salida. Al darse cuenta de que intentan  alejarla de su querida máquina, se pone a golpear a uno de los dos armarios humanos. Yo me quedo inmóvil durante algunos segundos, lo necesario para constatar que esa visión no es producto de mi grado de alcohol. Y que no se trataba de una película. Llego rápidamente hasta los dos vigilantes.

«Esperen, ella está conmigo…»

Uno de los dos vigilantes me mira de arriba a abajo

«¿Y usted no puede hacer que entre en razón, decirle que pare?»

«No esperaba que…»

«¡No importa! ¡La próxima vez no la saque!»

Yo no replico, completamente asombrada ante lo que acababa de pasar. Al llegar a la salida, los dos gorilas empujan a Regina sin ninguna contemplación. Las amenazas vuelan: la policía, la prohibición definitiva en los casinos, el internamiento…Bueno, eso es demasiado. No pudo evitar reírme, cosa que todos toman por una provocación. Regina, con la cabeza alta, se aleja de mí, rumiando su derrota, y jurando causar la pérdida a esos dos hombres. Incluso creo escucharla pronunciar mi nombre acompañado de un adjetivo poco glorioso. La sigo, esperando pacientemente a que se calme. Al cabo de unos minutos, se gira hacia mí. Tomando aire lo más calmadamente posible, le sonrío.

«¿Mejor?»

Ella no dice nada, casi estupefacta. Después, se sienta en el banco más cercano.

«No ha debido traerme aquí…»

«¡No me diga!»

«No lo comprende. En mi mundo, ya tuve algunos problemas con esto»

«Regina, ¿adicta al juego?»

Lamentando seguramente haberse descubierto, se levanta y me amenaza

«¡Le prohíbo que hable de esto con nadie!»

«Está bien, cálmese, no diré nada…»

No insiste y se vuelve a sentar. Después, con ojos de búho, me mira fijamente.

«¿Qué hacemos mañana?»

Le ofrezco una gran sonrisa. Porque el tono de su voz es más travieso de lo que hubiera creído. Y debo confesar, que por un instante, ella me ha llegado a gustar enormemente. Espera, ¿qué acabo de decir? Oh, no, no, no. Sacudo la cabeza, borrando esas locas ideas de mi cabeza. Y la miro de nuevo, un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

«Mañana, sex-shop»

 

 


	3. Segundo vicio: el sex-shop

 

Después de una tarde asombrosamente divertida y mucho más relajante que las precedentes, la noche llega y yo comienzo a inquietarme como una pulga. Después de nuestra  aventurita de ayer, heme aquí impaciente por soltar a la ex Reina en medio de juguetes sexuales y revistas pornográficas. No es que yo sea adepta y ferviente defensora de este tipo de cosas, pero solo deseo una cosa: ver las reacciones de mi rival ante ese universo, situado moralmente a kilómetros de su mundo frío y perfecto.

Nuestra llegada ya anuncia lo rocambolesco que vendrá después: en la oscura y casi sórdida tienda, al vendedor, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, barrigón, de mirada perversa, se  le mete en la cabeza que ella y yo somos pareja. No sé por qué, pero ante esa idea, una especie de malestar se instala entre Regina y yo. Sobre todo cuando el comerciante parece transpirar y excitarse imaginándonos juntas. El escenario está listo. Regina parece muy, muy, muy incómoda. Ninguna expresión  se muestra en su satinada piel, pero vislumbro claramente en sus pupilas un malestar bastante profundo. Según vamos explorando poco a poco la tienda, veo pasar sus ojos del estado de shock al de un profundo asco.

«Miss Swan…¿Qué es esto?»

Ella me tiende una película pornográfica. Yo me echo a reír. Un rictus de repulsión se dibuja en sus labios.

«¡No es divertido, es repugnante!»

«Regina…»

«No soy feminista, pero  esto, esto, esto, no, no, no, ¡no lo tolero!»

Ella tira _Capitán Orgasmo_ al suelo, como si no fuera sino basura y se limpia las manos, por miedo a contaminarse de una enfermedad atroz y repugnante. Su aversión me hace reír. Lo más interesante vendrá más adelante, estoy segura. Me digo que nuestra presencia aquí quizás sea la ocasión para traspasar algunas barreras íntimas. Mientras una idea germina en mi cabeza, llegamos a la zona de los accesorios. Con los ojos desorbitados, ella agarra un arnés.

«¿Para qué sirve esto?»

«Hmmm…En general, son las chicas quien  usan eso…»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Lo utilizan para aderezar sus encuentros…»

«No lo entiendo…»

Sus ojos me cuestionan en silencio, yo agarro el objeto y finjo ponérmelo en mi cintura para explicarle. En ese instante, ella me mira fijamente. Y yo no logró descifrar su expresión: ¿sorpresa, estupefacción y algo de…deseo? No, debe ser fruto de mi imaginación. Pero debo confesar que, ahí, delante de ella, con el arnés alrededor de mi cintura, me siento turbada y mi entrepierna no se detiene en recordármelo. Confusa, coloco rápidamente el objeto en su sitio y le doy la espalda, sin una palabra. Recorro las estanterías, sola, para poner en orden mi cabeza. De repente, distingo un ligero grito de sorpresa. Al reconocer la voz de mi compañera, me precipito hacia ella y la encuentro en la sección de ropa, prendas unas más sexys que las otras. Aliviada, me acerco a ella.

«Si grita a causa de ese disfraz de enfermera, no…»

«Hay un hombre en la cabina, ahí»

Con expresión  asustada, me señala una cortina azulada al final del pasillo. Lanzo una furtiva mirada. Al comprender a dónde había llegado ella, me pongo a reír nerviosamente.

«Está…»

Por un momento me imagino la escena: un hombre con la bragueta abierta delante de una película X y Regina, al sorprender el espectáculo, atónita. Me echo a reír más fuerte. Ella, ella no ríe. Me mira de arriba abajo, exasperada. Se aleja bruscamente de mí, herida de que me ría de ella y sin duda humillada por lo que acaba de entrever.  Llego a su altura y aprovecho la ocasión para preguntarle algo que me martillea.

«¿Usted se masturba de vez en cuando?»

Se gira súbitamente, estupefacta. Su rostro pasa por todos los colores: del verde enfermizo al rojo cólera, acabando en un blanco de confusión.

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Se toca?»

«Pero…Miss Swan…Pero…¡cómo se atreve a hacerme ese tipo de preguntas! ¡Es totalmente indiscreto y grosero!»

«Regina, estamos en un sex-shop, ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Una conversación sobre unicornios y pajaritos?»

«No, pero ¡no me esperaba tanta confianza! ¿Acaso le hago yo preguntas?»

«No, pero tiene el derecho…»

«…»

«Venga, pregúnteme lo que quiera»

Me desafía con la mirada, intentando descubrir si hablo en serio o no. Al darse cuenta de que yo sí, me mira de la cabeza a los pies con expresión despectiva. Después, suspira, molesta por mi inmadurez. Yo enarbolo una sonrisa vencedora. Y espero con paciencia su pregunta, con una pizca de excitación y de aprensión. Esas vacaciones están tomando un giro ciertamente interesante.

«Muy bien…¿Cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido?»

Muy buena primera pregunta. Pienso unos instantes, contando con los dedos. Sin ninguna turbación, le anuncio el resultado.

«Veintiséis»

Ella palidece. Ignoro si es la incomodidad o el asco, y confieso que eso me irrita un poco.

«El hecho de haber vivido un poco no hace de mí una puta, ¿sabe?»

«No he dicho nada…»

«No, pero veo bien la cara que ha puesto»

«No, es solo que…»

«¿Cuántas ha tenido usted?»

«…»

«No la voy a juzgar, venga, dígamelo»

Después de un breve silencio, desvía los ojos y murmura

«Hetenidotres…»

«Eh…Perdone, no la he escuchado…»

Ella se aclara la garganta, sus mejillas toman un color púrpura bastante interesante.

«He tenido tres…»

«¿Solo tres? Espere, ¿solo ha estado con Daniel, Leopold  y Graham?»

«Sí, ¿y? ¡Eso no hace de mí una frígida!»

El eco de mi propia respuesta resuena y me divierte. La encuentro casi enternecedora. Ella, tan fría, tan segura, tan seductora, solo ha tenido tres amantes en toda su vida de reina.

«No he dicho eso, es solo que usted es tán sublime, entonces yo pensaba que…»

Un segundo, ¿qué estoy a punto de decir? Me callo. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me abofeteo mentalmente.

«¿Sublime?»

«Bueno…eh…sí…no está mal, de toda maneras, ya lo sabe…»

Siento la rojez invadir mi rostro y tomar tanto espacio que mi cerebro hierve. Incluso tengo la sensación de que de mis orejas sale vapor de agua. Ella se queda impertérrita, y veo en su mirada que está turbada por mis palabras. Bajo la mirada, meto mis manos en mis bolsillos y contemplo el suelo, que de repente, me parece más interesante que cualquier otro sitio del mundo. La escucho reír ligeramente. Pero esta vez, no es una risa burlona. Una risa dulce y agradable, casi melodiosa.

«Gracias»

Su voz no es sino un murmullo. Tomo aire  y la miro, enfurruñada.

«Sí, sí, de nada…»

Ella continúa sonriendo y algo nuevo aparece en sus ojos. Algo que se asemeja a la dulzura, mezclada con el interés.

«¿Continuamos? ¿Se toca?»

«¡Eh! ¡Era mi turno!»

«Responda, y yo también lo haré»

Mi cerebro, calentado por lo sucesos anteriores, acaba por bloquearse. Era demasiado para mis pequeñas neuronas, debilitadas por el ambiente y el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación. Porque estoy segura: ella estaba flirteando ligeramente…

«Por supuesto, tengo necesidades. ¿Y usted?»

«Sí…»

Río suavemente. De golpe, me cuesta imaginármela, pero  después de pensarlo, una escena carnal se inmiscuye rápidamente en mi cabeza, provocándome furiosas oleadas de calor.

«¿Y en qué piensa?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Cuando se masturba»

Ella me observa. Algo parecido al deseo nace en sus ojos chocolate. La temperatura aumenta en mi bajo vientre. No sé por qué, me siento cada vez más extraña, más atraída.

«Depende. Puedo pensar en situaciones, o en… personas…»

No logro desviar mi mirada de la suya. Tengo calor, mucho calor. Mi respiración  se entrecorta.

«¿Y usted, Miss Swan…?»

Su voz se ha vuelto suave, sensual. Yo trago saliva.

«Yo…»

«Discúlpenme, señoras, pero voy a cerrar, les tengo que pedir que salgan»

El pequeño vendedor con expresión de vicioso nos hace sobresaltar. Nos mira con expresión indecente. Veo a Regina mirarlo de arriba abajo, imponente. Ella emite un suspiro de exasperación, después pasa por delante de él, sin dignarse a despedirse. La sigo precipitadamente, no deseando quedarme un segundo más en ese lugar. Fuera, el aire frío hace bajar todos mis pensamientos salaces e intento poner la expresión más relajada posible, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

«Entonces, ¿le ha gustado?»

«Ha sido…interesante»

No pude evitar reír ligeramente. De perfil, la miro más detalladamente por un momento. Mierda, es verdad que es asombrosa. ¿Cómo es que ha tenido tan pocos amantes? Se gira hacia mí. Rápidamente, desvío la mirada y finjo observar la calle detrás de ella.

«¿Qué es lo que nos ha reservado para mañana?»

Llevo mi mirada hacia la suya y me río a mandíbula batiente. Esa risa esconde mi turbación por haberme embarcado en semejante aventura. Si una ligera ambigüedad se ha instalado entre nosotras a causa de una sencilla y maldita tienda, ¿qué pasará en  nuestras próximas escapadas…?

«Vamos a acelerar el ritmo: mañana, la voy a llevar a ver un striptease»

 

 


	4. Tercer vicio: el club de striptease

 

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro nuevo desenfrenado Eldorado, el ambiente entre la madre adoptiva de mi hijo y yo está inexplicablemente tenso. Algo ha cambiado. Las miradas son evasivas, los gestos cada vez más febriles. ¿Qué ha pasado? No dejo de pensar en nuestra charla en el sex shop. En ese juego sexual que comenzaba a instalarse entre las dos. En el hecho de que me gustó. En el hecho de que la vi bajo otros ojos. En un principio, glacial, mi rival se ha transformado en una mujer divertida, traviesa, abierta y ligeramente seductora. Una relación casi carnal se instauró durante algunos minutos. No sé qué hacer, ni en qué pensar. Comienzo a lamentar mi inmadurez. Sé bien que debo asumir mis actos, pero Regina se muestra muy receptiva, muy brillante y más ambigua de lo yo imaginaba. Lo que me turba profundamente. La miro y veo su belleza. La imagino desvestida y eso me provoca un efecto. Lo voy  a lamentar, pero qué más da. La ocasión es muy buena, y me gusta este deseo nuevo que me revuelve las entrañas. En el taxi que nos lleva al club, ninguna palabra es pronunciada. Cuando llegamos, nos miramos un momento. Un brillo de aprensión se vislumbra en sus ojos. Pero sus gestos rezuman determinación. Entramos tranquilamente en el local. Rápidamente, nos damos cuenta de que nuestra presencia no pasa desapercibida. Los hombres echados en los sillones nos miran de manera grosera. Excepto ese enojoso detalle, el lugar nos ofrece una ambiente tamizado y erótico. Grandes cortinas rojas decoran las paredes. Un inmenso escenario iluminado se extiende, rodeado de un centenar de sillones de cuero. Cinco o seis barras se erigen, objetos de metal a los que las bailarinas se abrazan.

Dejo que Regina se siente, mientras que yo voy a buscar unas copas. Después de algunas copas de Martini, tanteo el terreno y anticipo sus reacciones. Parece curiosa, asombrada, pero en absoluto perturbada. Observa, sin juicio, sin _a priori_. Verla curiosa, casi voyeur, aguijonea mis sentidos. Charlamos tranquilamente y conozco un poco más de ella. Me gusta el pudor con el que se revela. Me dejo transportar, colmándome con sus palabras. De repente, una espléndida pelirroja se sienta en nuestra mesa, con una postura insinuante.

«¿Estáis pasando una buena velada?»

Regina, bruscamente, se queda muda como un pez, sin duda, perturbada por la llegada inesperada de la bailarina. Por mi parte, intento parecer lo más acogedora posible y entablo conversación.

«No está mal. Es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar como este. Estamos aprendiendo»

«¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Sois pareja?»

Pero no es posible, ¿qué es esa manía que tienen todos  de creer que somos pareja? Me siento incómoda. La idea no me repugna. Es lo otro lo que me molesta…Miro un momento hacia la morena glacial sentada a mi lado. Ella parece completamente turbada. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué está tan incómoda? Respondo precipitadamente, casi con miedo.

«¡En absoluto!»

La bailarina se ríe. Pero Regina se gira hacia mí. Su expresión es de estupefacción. Rápidamente recobra sus aires altaneros, disimulando sus emociones. Presiento que algo se me está escapando por completo.

«De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿os gusta el espectáculo?»

«Sí, está bien. ¿Haces esto desde hace mucho tiempo?»

«¿Y si empiezas por pagarme una copa antes de hacerme preguntas?»

¡No me lo creo! La bailarina flirtea descaradamente conmigo. Regina permanece impasible. Perdida entre la frialdad de mi compañera y el ligoteo descarado de la stipper, dudo, pero me decido a ofrecerle una copa a nuestra nueva interlocutora.

«Me llamo Lacey»

«Yo soy Emma»

«Regina»

Nos estrecha la mano a las dos, pero su atención se desvía rápido hacia mí. Sus ojos se transforman en felinos. Yo estoy totalmente desconcertada. Intento mantener cierta prestancia haciendo una serie de preguntas que me atormentan.

«Entonces..humm…Lacey ¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto?»

«Dos años. Antes estudiaba comunicación»

«¡Qué cambio tan brusco!»

«Sí…Al principio, solo era un trabajo de estudiante, y después los sucesos hicieron que…»

«¿Pagan bien?»

«Sí, si sabes…desenvolverte…»

Ella me lanza una mirada traviesa y pícara. ¡Estoy alucinando! Regina permanece extrañamente silenciosa. Incluso parece ida y poco proclive a participar en la conversación. Eso me inquieta, pero no lo demuestro. Vuelvo a poner mi atención en la bella pelirroja.

«¿No te has tropezado nunca con pervertidos?»

«Sí, por supuesto, pero a veces hay clientes que la valen el tropiezo…»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Clientes cañón…»

«¿De qué tipo?»

«Como tú…»

Estoy a poco de hacer caer mi copa. Ese cumplido más que directo es el momento que esperaba Regina para desaparecer y dejarnos solas, sin una palabra, Siento un pinchazo en el corazón al verla desaparecer, pero finjo que me da igual.

«¿Sois amigas?»

«Es algo más complicado que eso. Regina es la madre adoptiva de mi hijo»

«Ya veo…»

Se da la vuelta para ver marcharse a Regina, antes de hundir su mirada ardiente en la mía.

«Ella es magnífica, buen género, pero no parece muy amable»

No puedo evitar echarme a reír. ¡Endiablada Regina! ¡Siempre da una buena impresión!

«Sí, es verdad, con los extraños no es muy cálida, pero puede ser muy interesante cuando uno se toma el tiempo de conocerla un poco»

«Parece que te gusta mucho…»

No respondo nada. No sé qué decir. ¿Es que “me gusta” Regina? Es difícil de explicar. El desarrollo de nuestras vacaciones da un aire nuevo a nuestra relación. Parecemos más cercanas, más íntimas, pero, ¿hasta dónde? Estoy desconcertada. Porque después de este viaje, esperaba ver a Regina como una amiga. Pero nada de eso se está produciendo. Comienzo a ver en ella un…objeto de deseo.

«¿Quieres ver una pequeña demostración?»

La bella bailarina me saca de mis pensamientos. Dudo, pero el ambiente me invade y sin que pueda pensar en mi respuesta, escucho a mi boca emitir un sonido parecido a un “sí”. Me siento más cómodamente en el sillón mientras que la stripper se acerca a mí. Comienza a balancearse sensualmente. No sé puede decir que no, es hermosa. Como una ola cálida y pacífica, su cuerpo lame el mío imperceptible y sensualmente. Es tórrido. Debo confesarlo. Mientras se mueve contra mi cuerpo, capto una mirada negra desde el otro lado de la sala. Regina. Estoy impactada. Porque en sus ojos leo la tristeza y la frustración. Y sin saber por qué, eso me arranca el corazón. Mientras que la bailarina hacía su espectáculo, ni Regina ni yo rompimos nuestro contacto visual. No sé cuánto tiempo dura, pero me pierdo en esas dos pupilas negras que me dirigen una súplica silenciosa que no comprendo. Una pesada sensación de deseo se ampara de mi terca entrepierna. Y ya no sé si la excitación nace por los movimientos de la bailarina o por la simple mirada de mi enemiga sobre mí.

Cuando el balanceo corporal termina, pago a Lacey que me guiña un ojo. Sin tomarme el tiempo de responder, llego hasta Regina. Ella está cerca de una barra de baile y observa minuciosamente el comportamiento de los clientes. No me presta ninguna atención. La contemplo, sin una palabra. Cuando una bailarina se acerca a ella, le desliza un billete en su escote. Se gira hacia mí, sonríe, casi sádicamente.

«También yo sé divertirme…»

Le devuelvo su sonrisa, cómplice. Decididamente, no deja de sorprenderme. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Ella no pestañea. Y una vez más, tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para sostener esa mirada. Ese marrón chocolate me produce escalofríos. ¿Qué me ocurre? Ella acaba por hablar, dulcemente.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Nos vamos?»

«¿No le gusta estar aquí?»

«No me siento a gusto…»

No pregunto nada más. La conduzco a la salida. Mientras esquivamos a la muchedumbre, siento su mano en la mía. Instintivamente y contra mi juicio, la estrecho fuertemente. Mi deseo se acentúa. En cuanto sentimos el aire frío de la calle roza  nuestras pieles, me suelta rápidamente. Con la mano libre, me siento extrañamente vacía. Pero no lo demuestro.

«Creo que vamos a ralentizar el ritmo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Siento haberla arrastrado hasta aquí Regina, veo que…»

«No soy una pusilánime, Miss Swan, ¡vayamos hasta el final del proceso! ¿Qué toca mañana?»

«Discoteca»

«Oh, es relativamente…sobrio»

Yo sonrío, algo turbada.

«No es una discoteca como las demás…»

 


	5. Cuarto vicio: el club de intercambio

 

«¿Qué es este lugar?

En los rasgos de la incendiaria morena se multiplican las emocionas. Una sabia mezcla de frío estupor, de profunda perplejidad y de descarada curiosidad. Yo sonrío maliciosamente, pero no pronuncio una palabra. Confío mis impresiones al silencio, a la vez inquieta e interesada por el devenir de los acontecimientos.

«¡Es una locura, Miss Swan, realmente le falta un tornillo!»

Levanto una ceja, en signo de divertida irritación. Tengo la costumbre de que Regina me saque de quicio, incluso le estoy cogiendo gusto a las puyas que sin cesar me lanza. No me desinflo, y le respondo enviándole una falsa mirada asesina a la que ella responde con una  cómplice sonrisa. Mientras que  avanzamos tranquilamente por el camino que nos lleva al prohibido lugar, nos pinchamos amablemente, noto que algunas parejas a nuestro alrededor nos miran de arriba abajo, con mirada interesada y seductora. Quizás ella también lo sienta, ya que está cerca de mí, inquieta y nerviosa. Yo doy un paso hacia atrás y me coloco sutilmente detrás de ella, en un gesto protector, con la barbilla sobre su hombro, mis labios cerca de su oreja. No sé por qué he actuado así. Regina parece apreciarlo porque me sonríe dulcemente y aprovecha para acortar imperceptiblemente la distancia que nos separa, su espalda contra mi pecho. El calor que emana de su cuerpo me tranquiliza. Siento que pierdo pie. Ella no hace nada, no dice nada. Y sin embargo, estoy conmocionada por nuestro acercamiento. Trago saliva con dificultad. Sin poderme controlar, respiro su perfume. En cuanto su aroma llena mi nariz, mis entrañas vibran apasionadamente. ¿Qué me sucede? A pesar del frío glacial, no logro bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Resoplo ligeramente y echó un vistazo a mi alrededor, para separarme de la morena incendiaria. Parejas homosexuales y heterosexuales, viejas y jóvenes, solteros seductores o viciosos. El conjunto es relativamente heterogéneo. Veo hombres y mujeres que lanzan furtivas miradas a Regina, con las pupilas dilatas por el deseo, el respeto, las ganas o la curiosidad. Siento la cólera invadirme. Cálmate Emma…

«¿Todo bien, Miss Swan?»

Mis estados de ánimo se encuentran bruscamente interrumpidos por la voz de la morena. Hundo mi mirada en la suya. Preocupada por la tensión escrita en mi rostro, ella posa su mano en mi brazo. Ese contacto me hace temblar.

«Sí, sí, bien, solo es que me siento…incómoda»

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro

«Y después soy yo la estrecha…»

Le doy un ligero codazo, fingiéndome herida. Su sonrisa se alarga. Después un silencio confortable se instala entre nosotras. Me siento bien con ella, debo confesarlo. Ni desconfiada, ni nerviosa, ni temerosa. Comienzo a lamentar algunas acciones del pasado. Particularmente aquellas en las que no le dejé ningún respiro, en las que yo la juzgaba. Aquí, lejos de la magia, lejos de mis padres, lejos de la mirada de los otros, ella se relaja y yo descubro nuevas facetas, muy sorprendentes. Y comienzo a lamentar el fin de nuestro viaje, el regreso a Storybrooke. Tengo miedo de perder lo que hemos creado en estos últimos días. Angustiada ante la idea de que se vuelva a cerrar. Y aterrorizada de ser yo misma la que se deje llevar por la opinión de los otros. Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de habíamos entrado en el local. Fue necesario que la voz de Regina me llamara para que tomara plenamente consciencia de nuestra presencia en ese lugar particularmente salaz.

«Ha aquí a lo que se parece un club de intercambio…»

Con una aprobación silenciosa, observo el lugar. Si el sex-shop o el club de striptease podían parecer osados, no son nada comparado a este lugar oscuro y carnal. Huele a alcohol y sexo. El lugar en sí no es sucio, pero las miradas, los comportamientos, los cuerpos sí lo son. Instintivamente y sin pronunciar una palabra, tanto ella como yo rechazamos alejarnos la una de la otra. De repente, un hombre de unos treinta años se nos pone al lado. Es un hombre guapo: cabellos negros, en media melena, tatuado, su mentón cubierto de una fina barba naciente. Me habría podido parecer una presa seductora y simpática, pero mira a Regina con tal deseo que una vez más la cólera me invade, sin que pueda comprender ni manejar lo que pasa.

«Buenas noches, señoras. Novatas, ¿verdad?»

Regina y yo nos miramos, profundamente estupefactas. El Apolo ríe dulcemente.

«No se preocupen, es solo que aquí tenemos la costumbres de ver siempre las mismas caras, y además digamos que…que vosotras no pasáis desapercibidas…»

Dirige una mirada intencionada a mi compañera. La irritación en mis músculos se hace más patente. Venga, Emma, relájate…¡Cada una su turno! Ayer, tú te regalaste un lap-dance…¡Respira profundamente!

«¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis de pareja?»

¡He ahí otra vez! La cantinela de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Porque tengo ganas de confirmarlo. No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, ni por qué realmente lo hago, pero me escucho responder a nuestro interlocutor lo improbable

«¡Desde hace unos meses!»

A mi lado, siento a Regina tensarse bruscamente, fijarse literalmente de estupor. Finjo indiferencia. Sobre todo porque el joven no se da cuenta y enarbola una expresión de sumo interés.

«Tengo que decirlo, formáis una de las parejas más increíbles que he visto nunca. La morena y la rubia…Muy seductor. Vais a ser deseadas por aquí…»

«Gracias»

El guapo moreno me sonríe y devuelve su atención a Regina que parece que no se ha recompuesto del giro de los acontecimientos.

«Las dos sois sublimes, pero si tengo que elegir, me inclinaría por la morena…»

Me cuesta refrenar un suspiro de cólera y exasperación. Regina clava sus ojos en las pupilas del joven seductor y los abre de par en par. El hombre no se preocupa y mira más fijamente a mi enemiga sin ninguna turbación y observa su cuerpo sin pudor, ni delicadeza.

«Tengo debilidad por el lado más…dominante…»

«¿El lado…qué?»

«Usted debe ser del tipo cuero, fusta y palabras guarras en la cama…»

«…»

«Es el tipo de mujer al que adoraría llamar “Ama”»

Eso es el colmo. Mi cólera inesperada se transforma inmediatamente en un desconcierto grotesco. Tan estupefacta que me echo literalmente a reír. Regina tiene los ojos desorbitados, casi fuera de las cuencas. Incluso en el ambiente oscuro, noto la palidez de sus mejillas. Eso no desmoraliza a  nuestro interlocutor desvergonzado, que me hace un guiño cómplice.

«Es usted una mujer con mucha suerte…¿Qué daría yo por ser maltratado por una mujer de esta envergadura…»

Un ruido de un choque sordo resuena entre las paredes y el jaleo ambiente. Sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que sucede, veo al seductor con su mano en la mejilla, la mirada asombrada. Frente a él, una Regina tan fulminante que tengo la sensación de que un simple contacto físico con ella consumiría cualquier cosa.

«¿Y ahora, aún le excito?»

«Euh…no, un poco menos…»

Con expresión avergonzada, el hombre baja los ojos ante la mirada kalachnikov de la morena. Soy presa de una loca e incontrolable risa. Presa de frenéticos temblores, me cuesta mucho calmarme. Me doy cuenta de que nunca he reído tanto. Regina, exasperada, me arrastra bruscamente hacia una esquina más tranquila. Me empuja furiosamente contra la pared. Mi risa se suaviza ligeramente debido a su comportamiento agresivo.

«¿Se puede saber a qué está jugando, Miss Swan?»

«Cálmese…»

«¿De qué va este delirio? ¿Divertirse conmigo para satisfacer sus sucias fantasías?»

«¿De qué…?»

«¡Cállese!»

«Regina…»

Me suelta, con furia. Yo la miro, petrificada. Ella percibe indudablemente el miedo que brilla en mi mirada porque inmediatamente  un intenso brillo de culpabilidad corroe sus pupilas negras.

«Perdón, yo…»

No le doy tiempo a terminar. Me escapo de su presencia para dirigirme precipitadamente hacia el baño, conmocionada. Con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, con esa débil luz y el espejo sucio de años de mugre, mi reflejo es muy lívido. No es tanto la agresividad de Regina lo que me choca. Lo que me conmueve es lo que ella ha apuntado; ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué actúo de esa forma? Cada vez estoy más perdida en medio de mis emociones. Nado en pleno delirio sensual y erótico.

La deseo. Realmente.

Es como una revelación.

Me tomo unos minutos para respirar. Exhalo profundamente. ¡Serénate, muchacha! En cuanto estoy calmada, me voy a la búsqueda de la sulfurosa morena para disculparme. Cuando la encuentro, ella está conversando con una pareja de unos cuarenta años, bastante seductora. Me aproximo, tímida y desconfiada.

«Regina…»

Ella me mira, pero, indiferente, casi provocadora. Se gira hacia sus interlocutores. La mujer, una rubia de proporcionadas curvas, me observa con glotonería, mientras que el hombre, canoso, me dirige una simpática y cálida sonrisa, ligeramente provocadora.

«Hola, me llamo Fred y ella es mi compañera, Lana»

«Emma»

«¡Encantada! Entonces, ¿también sois de Maine?»

«Sí…»

«¿Y os gusta esto?»

«Sí…Pero como ya os han debido de decir, estamos solo por unos días…»

«Sí, sí, es lo que nos ha dicho Regina. Hay que aprovechar rápido…»

Cuando él pronuncia el nombre de mi deseada rival, yo pongo mala cara. Le envío una mirada dubitativa.

«Hmm…¿Perdón?»

«Bueno…Mi mujer y yo acabábamos de ofrecer a su encantadora compañera nuestros servicios para adentraros más íntimamente en…nuestro universo»

Miro a Regina que me ignora completamente. Una violenta ola de rabia invade mis venas.

«¿Y qué es lo que mi encantadora compañera os ha respondido?»

La pareja ríe, cómplice y traviesa. Anticipo el golpe que voy a recibir.

«Ella parece de acuerdo»

«Muy bien…»

Está claro, perfectamente claro. He caído en la trampa, en mi propio juego. Me hundo en una negra rabia. Me siento humillada, traicionada, ni siquiera sé qué es esta tristeza que absorbe cada parcela de alegría. Le doy la espalda a Regina, a la pareja, a todo el mundo, al lugar. Huyo precipitadamente. Creo distinguir mi nombre en la locura que reina, pero no respondo. No lo deseo, ya no lo deseo. Quiero marcharme. Toda esa locura tenía que ser divertida, graciosa. Debía acercarnos, pero no así. Esto no tenía que traerme tanta confusión, tantos sentimientos tantas emociones. ¿Por qué me siento una desgraciada al no ser gran cosa para ella? Al llegar afuera, sola en la noche, en el frío, lloro de rabia y de frustración.

Y camino.

Camino

Camino.

Durante horas.

Acaba amaneciendo.

 

 


	6. Quinto vicio: el juego de la bebida

 

Hundida en el calor de mis sábanas, estoy soñando despierta y me cuesta salir de ahí. El tiempo desfila, ninguna luz se filtra a través de las cortinas. Salgo de toda distracción. Las preguntas, las lamentaciones, los remordimientos se refugian en mi mente abrumada. He pasado la noche fuera, pensando, intentando comprender. La fatiga y las náuseas se posicionan viciosamente como mis nuevas compañeras. Un sólido nerviosismo se hace presente en mi corazón. No sé qué hacer, ni cómo actuar…

De repente, mientras estoy perdida en mis pensamientos, siento un inmenso peso aplastarse contra mi cuerpo dolorido. Me sobresalto antes de que una voz chillona me haga comprender que se trata de mi hijo.

«¿Henry?»

«¡Síiii! ¡Te has despertado! ¿Estás mejor? Mamá me ha dicho que estabas enferma…»

«Hmmm, euh..sí, estoy mejor, solo necesitaba descansar…¿Cómo va todo chico?»

«Super, ¡mamá  y yo fuimos a patinar! Ella no dejó de caerse…»

Imágenes de Regina encadenando caídas invadieron mi mente. Me puse a reír, imitada por mi hijo. De repente, él se calla y me mira, curioso.

«Mamá, ¿entre vosotras dos va mejor, no?»

Suspiro dulcemente. ¿Qué decir? La relación entre Regina y yo evidentemente se ha suavizado. A parte del deseo creciente y furioso que estoy comenzando a sentir por su Majestad, ella y yo hemos logrado encontrar cierto equilibrio, sin demasiados conflictos y con algunos tímidos descubrimientos, pero ciertos. Pero el incidente de anoche bloquea mi entusiasmo. No logro deshacerme de mi rencor. Aún no sé cómo acabó la velada para ella y eso me corroe.

«No lo sé, las dos intentamos esforzarnos, pero todavía no está todo tan claro, tenemos muchas diferencias»

«¿Sabes? Yo creo que ella te tiene cariño. Antes, en cuanto hablaba de ti, ella ponía mala cara, y veía que se contenía para no decir nada malvado…»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, pero ahora cuando hablo de ti, está calmada y a veces, incluso dice algún cumplido sobre ti…»

«¿En serio?»

¡No creo lo que estoy oyendo! ¿Regina me cumplimenta a mis espaldas? Por un momento, una pizca de esperanza se cuela en mis entrañas. Me calienta antes de desparecer y dejar sitio a una lacerante duda. Quizás solo sea educación, una manera de quedar bien frente a Henry…sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

«Sí, te encuentra un poco imprudente, pero divertida. Dice también que eres adorable, impulsiva y brillante»

Yo sonrío, a la vez enternecida y escéptica. Me cuesta imaginar a Regina diciendo eso, pero deseo creerlo.

«¿Soy imprudente?»

Henry ríe a mandíbula batiente.

«Es verdad que eres un poco…loca…a veces

«¡Pequeño ingrato! ¿Crees que eres demasiado grande para una sesión de cosquillas?»

Agarró  a mi hijo por la cintura y muevo mis dedos por sus costados. Los dos comenzamos a reír. Intenta empujarme y me hace caer de espalda. Yo lo suelto, feliz, mientras que él apoya su cabeza en mi torso. Nuestras se van suavizando  poco a poco. No  puedo evitar estrecharlo en mis brazos. Está creciendo rápido, muy rápido…Recobramos tranquilamente nuestras respiraciones en un confortable silencio.

«Estoy contento de que estemos los tres, ¿sabes?»

«Sí, yo también, chico…»

Nos quedamos tranquilos en la misma posición durante algunos minutos, hablando de esto y de aquello. De repente, él suspira.

« Voy a acostarme, si no mamá va a echarme la bronca…»

Yo abro los ojos de par en par.

«Espera, pero, ¿qué hora es?»

«Casi medianoche»

La voz de Regina resuena, fría y altiva. Alzo ligeramente la cabeza, imitada por Henry. Cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de Regina, un escalofrío me envuelve. En sus pupilas leo muchas cosas. Principalmente inquietud y cólera. Henry sale delicadamente de mis brazos, mientras que yo deposito tiernamente un beso en su frente.

«Buenas noches, chico»

«Buenas noches mamá. ¡Descansa!»

Dejó a Regina que acompañe a Henry a la habitación, mientras que yo bajo al salón, determinada a organizar el quinto vicio de nuestra aventura. Es hora de romper el hielo. Pasan largos minutos, cuando de repente, escucho los tacones de Regina en las escaleras. Me tenso. El nerviosismo alojado en mí desde hace horas crece. No la miro. ¿Por qué estoy aterrorizada?

Repentinamente, siento cómo mi brazo es tirado violentamente. Yo me giro. Todo dura una fracción de segundo, un tiempo tan corto que no veo venir la bofetada que aterriza en mi mejilla. Y mientras retrocedo, asustada por la mirada de Regina, hirviendo furiosamente de rabia, siento de golpe su cuerpo contra el mío, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Un abrazo furioso que me corta la respiración. Al darse cuenta sin duda del alcance de su gesto, se aleja. Pero anticipándome a su huida, la agarro y la estrecho un poco más a mí, pasando mis brazos por su fina cintura. Entonces es eso tocar a una mujer: un perfume embriagador y una fina cintura para colmar. Hundo mi nariz en su cuello, respirando el olor de sus cabellos. Al cabo de un minuto muy corto, ella deshace el abrazo. Sus mejillas están rojas por la turbación. Yo la miro, emocionada ante ese contacto dulce y cálido. Ella eleva sus ojos hacia mí y roza dulcemente mi mejilla dolorida por su bofetada, una brizna de culpabilidad se desliza por sus negras pupilas.

«¿A qué ha venido esto?»

«Miss Swan, ha estado toda la noche fuera, estaba muerta de preocupación, yo…»

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Mi garganta se contrae de felicidad.

«¿Se preocupó por mí?»

«¿Usted continua pensando que yo soy impermeable a cualquier emoción?»

Parece altiva y herida.

«No, no, es solo que después de lo que le hecho sufrir, todas esas situaciones, pensaba que me culpaba…»

En cuanto las palabras salen por mi boca, ella pone  esa sonrisa que me derrite, esa sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

«No…no…yo no la culpo. Acepté las reglas del juego…Es más, hablando de eso, ¿qué me ha preparado como locura para esta noche?»

«Regina, antes que nada, me gustaría hablar de lo que pasó anoche…»

«Yo no»

Ella se da la vuelta, huyendo mi mirada. El odio me corroe de nuevo. Y puedo finalmente poner nombre a esta rabia: celos. Mis puños se cierran. Debo controlarme. Exhalo profundamente.

«Esta noche, es el juego de la bebida»

Ella se gira, estupefacta.

«¿Quiere emborracharme, Miss Swan?»

«Creía que aceptaba las reglas del juego…»

Después de un momento de duda, se sienta en el sillón. Sonríe jovialmente.

«Muy bien. ¿En qué consiste su juego?»

Cojo la botella de vodka, unos chupitos, me acerco despacio y me siento frente a ella.

«Vamos a jugar a “Yo nunca” ¿Conoce cómo es?»

«No realmente»

«Voy  a darle un ejemplo. Yo digo “Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales”, si usted ya ha tenido, se bebe un chupito, si nunca ha tenido, no bebe. ¿Entendido?»

«Sí, es bastante sencillo…»

Nos colocamos, mirándonos. El ambiente es tenso.

«Yo comienzo. “Yo nunca he lamentado hacer el amor con alguien”»

Ella bebe. Yo también. La cuestiono en silencio.

«Lamento haberme acostado con su abuelo. Contrariamente a su universo tan liberal, en nuestro mundo, las relaciones sexuales muy pocas veces son un acto de amor consentido. ¿Y usted?»

La idea de que se haya acostado con el padre de mi madre me revuelve, un asco que se acentúa por el hecho de que ella haya podido ser forzada a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no muestro nada. Me concentro en mi respuesta.

«Un buen número de amantes. No me acostaba con ellos por buenas razones»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Intentaba llenar un vacío afectivo, creo, pero, al día siguiente, me sentía sucia…»

«Ya veo…Me toca. “Yo nunca he usado juguetes sexuales”»

Ella bebe. Yo no. No me asombra, nuestra experiencia en el sex-shop fue bastante rocambolesca y asombrosa para ella. No puedo evitar temblar al pensar en los momentos pasados en ese lugar. Su voz me vuelve a traer al juego.

«”Yo nunca he visto películas porno”»

Me dispongo a reír, sorprendida por su fogosidad e indolencia, cuando veo que se lleva su vaso a la boca. Me quedo parada. Se siente obligada a justificarse.

«Graham tenía sus fantasías»

«¿Y las ha conservado? ¿Las películas?»

«No…no…¿por qué?»

Río, pícara y traviesa. Me excita que su Majestad tan mojigata fuera capaz de tal fantasía en la cama. Eso me da locas ideas…

El juego se alarga, descubro algo más de ella. Y  a medida que el alcohol se nos sube, la siento más deseosa, cada vez más suelta, sin incomodidad, sin vergüenza. El alcohol vuelve sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Sus rasgos se dulcifican y sus palabras se sueltan. Adoro eso. El alcohol comienza a tener también su efecto en mí. Mis ideas están cada vez más confusas, cada vez más viciosas.

«”Nunca he tenido relaciones en un lugar público”»

Yo bebo echándome a reír.

«Voy  a necesitar una barrica…»

Ella sonríe.

«¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es el lugar más insólito en que lo ha hecho, Miss Swan?»

«En una cabina telefónica en pleno día»

Ella ríe ligeramente. Yo pienso en las palabras de Henry.

«”Nunca he pensado que la persona que está frene a mí estuviera completamente loca”»

Ella se echa a reír y bebe. No puedo evitar sonreír, cómplice.

«”Nunca he tenido miedo de la persona que está delante de mí”»

Al escuchar la frase, no puedo evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo en el corazón. Bebemos a la vez.

«No es necesario que le pregunte por qué…»

La noto triste y herida. No sé qué decir para arreglarlo.

«Pero eso ha cambiado, usted ha cambiado, me doy cuenta de que está haciendo muchos esfuerzos»

Ella sonríe dulcemente, casi con reconocimiento. Curiosa, pregunto.

«¿Y yo? ¿Por qué tiene miedo de mí?»

«Porque usted…usted me planta cara, me hace hacer cualquier cosa…Y yo me dejo hacer. No tengo la costumbre…de todo eso»

La miro un instante. Es el momento Es el instante en el que uno se dice  “Venga, lánzate”. Quizás la ocasión está mal escogida, mis pensamientos muy osados, aunque ya no aguanto más. Completamente acalorada, sin controlar ni mis gestos, ni mes emociones, me acerco lentamente. Me inclino ante ella, mis manos rozando sus rodillas, sus muslos. Mi rostro a algunos centímetros del suyo, mis ojos desbordando deseo, pierdo el control. Ardo en deseos de besarla. Y sobre todo que ella no intente rechazarme, ni defenderse.

«”Nunca he hecho un trío”»

Ella comprende perfectamente mis sobreentendido. Un brillo de desafío pasa por sus ojos. No responde nada. Los celos me corroen a fuego lento. Su mandíbula se contrae. Parece contener algunas lágrimas. Mi cuerpo se pega al suyo. No veo sino sus labios. Sus dos curvas rojizas que me llaman, que me tientan, carnosas y glotonas. La fina cicatriz vuelve el cuadro aún más deseable. Mi respiración se entrecorta furiosamente.

«Regina…Necesito saber»

«¿Por qué le importa?»

Las lágrimas aparecen. Retrocedo, los miembros tensos por la rabia y la resignación. Imágenes imposibles me invaden la mente. Y los celos baten furiosamente en mi corazón partido. Yo no quería sentir nada tan intenso, tan pasional, tan tortuoso.

«Porque esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo»

Sus ojos se agrandaron de estupor. Ya no puedo más. Mi entrepierna me lo recuerda violentamente con esa humedad particular, síntoma de una incesante excitación. El alcohol me suelta totalmente. Me lanzo, aunque mañana lo lamente.

«Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor»

 

 


	7. Sexto vicio: la lujuria

 

No, no puedo…

Esas palabras penetran en mi corazón como un puñal afilado. El rechazo tiene una respuesta física en una ardiente e insoportable quemazón, que consume mis entrañas. Pensaba que…Me separo, profundamente herida. Pero sus manos me agarran brutalmente por el cuello.

«No, Emma, no te vayas…Yo…yo lo deseo. Lo deseo mucho. De verdad. Pero, no…no puedo…no, no quiero hacerlo estando borracha…»

Hundo mi mirada en la suya, maravillada. Sus ojos negros me miran tiernamente. No me lo creo. Porque nunca creí vivir eso, al menos no con Regina. Y sin embargo…Mi enemiga me ofrece algo que he conocido muy poco. Respeto. Mi deseo se intensifica.

«¿Puedo al menos besarte?»

Ella ríe dulcemente, un sonido cristalino que me hace temblar de felicidad. Se acerca a mí y apoya sus labios en mi frente con una dulzura que no imaginaba en ella. Saboreo ese contacto, como una drogadicta que reclama su dosis de cocaína. Nuestras respiraciones pesadas y ruidosas se conjugan con los latidos de nuestros corazones. Levanto la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente el beso que me liberaría de este loco deseo. Pero ella pone su mano sobre mi boca, impidiéndome ir más lejos. Frustrada, gruño ligeramente. Ella sonríe pero no cede. Me mira intensamente, me desea, lo siento, y ese control que tiene sobre sí misma me vuelve loca.

«Me voy a dormir, empieza a dolerme la cabeza»

«¿Es una excusa verdadera?»

Ella sonríe, divertida por mi obstinación inmadura.

«No, es una excusa falsa, pero, digamos que…no quiero perder el control de la situación»

Intento de nuevo besarla. Logra detener mis labios a algunos milímetros de los suyos. Si el deseo se ampara claramente de sus pupilas, parece igualmente decidida a mantener las reglas.

«Emma, por favor…»

Yo suspiro, resignada y melancólica. No deseo dejarla ir. La necesidad de acurrucarme contra su cuerpo permanece anclada en mi cuerpo.

«De acuerdo»

«Gracias…»

Decepcionada, la dejo levantarse y dirigirse hacia su dominio privado. Antes de desaparecer detrás de las paredes de su habitación, se da la vuelta.

«Ah, Emma…no me acosté con ellos»

Por fin…Mi corazón se hincha de alegría y de alivio. Sonrío, tranquila. Mis rasgos brillan de adoración. Ella ríe dulcemente y traspasa el umbral. En cuanto cierra la puerta, lanzo un pequeño grito de alegría y me dejo caer en el sofá. Me siento como una adolescente, exultante en medio de una jauría de mariposas excitadas. Storyrokke está lejos, tan lejos, y ya no deseo estar cerca. Quiero quedarme con ella, con Henry. Es una locura, pero el alcohol embrolla mis pensamientos razonables. Relajada y feliz, no puedo evitar que mis parpados se cierren y me dejo acunar en un sueño cálido y acogedor.

 

Durante todo el día he esperado este momento de intimidad. Mi angustia, mi nerviosismo mezclado con mi excitación seca mi boca y petrifica mis miembros. Quiero comprender lo que ella quiere. Ella tiene miedo, lo presiento. Percibo sus gestos febriles, sus dudas, su turbación. Henry acaba de acostarse, ella maniobra silenciosamente en la cocina, lavando y secando los platos. Me ignora y evita voluntariamente todo contacto conmigo.

«Regina…Sobre lo de anoche…»

Yo me callo. Tengo miedo de que todo haya sido una ilusión perpetrada por el alcohol. No quiero que ella se me escape.

«Mírame»

Sus movimientos pararon. Lentamente se gira hacia mí. Sus ojos  están cubiertos por un velo de deseo y de miedo.

«¿Qué esperas de mí?»

Ella no dice nada. Como única respuesta, deja despacio el paño, apaga la luz de la cocina, dejándonos en una oscuridad tamizada. Se acerca tímidamente a mí y se quita la chaqueta. Me toma de la mano y me conduce al sofá, sin una palabra. Me aferro a cada una de sus atenciones. Me doblego a cada gesto, a cada palabra, a cada respiración. Estoy tan angustiada ante la idea de que desaparezca, que me deje sola, con mis deseos incomprensibles, que soy como un títere liado en las cuerdas, esperando la intervención de su creador para desarrollarse. Regina se aclara la garganta y murmura torpemente.

«Hay algo…digamos…tabú que siempre he deseado hacer…»

«¿Sí?»

«Siempre he querido hacerlo con…con una…mujer»

«¿Nunca has tenido la ocasión?»

«Sí, pero…quería a alguien por la que…verdaderamente…sintiera deseo…»

Una fuerte ola de calor me invade. Rio por los nervios.

«¿Me deseas? ¿A mí, la hija de tu peor enemiga, la madre biológica de tu hijo, a la que has intentado eliminar durante meses?»

Una expresión de estupor pasa por su rostro. Parece estar buscando las palabras. Se lanza, después se echa para atrás. Muero de ganas porque me haga un cumplido, aunque sea tonto. Mataría a un ogro con las manos por escuchar a Regina decirme que soy hermosa.

«¡Se puede odiar a alguien y encontrar a esa persona sexualmente atrayente!»

No iba a ser tan fácil. Yo pongo mala cara. Su tono es seco. Como si intentara luchar contra la turbación en la que estaba sumergida.

«¿Sexualmente atrayente?»

Aunque habituada a ese tipo de comentarios, me siento muy herida al ser reducida a un simple objeto de deseo. Eso contrasta completamente con el respeto que me demostró ayer. Y no puede evitar sentirme herida.

«Regina, no soy un objeto, un juguete sexual o no sé qué…»

Me dispongo a marcharme cuando ella me retiene.

«No, Emma, yo…lo siento…No se me da bien todo…todo esto…»

Me tranquilizo. Contemplo sus pupilas. Parece presa de una guerra interna, sin saber encontrar su lugar entre el nerviosismo, el deseo y la perplejidad ante estos sentimientos recientes. Eso me conmueve más de lo que pensaba. Pasado mi desaire, tomo una dura decisión: dejarme llevar. No pienso en las consecuencias. Deseo sentirla y sé que es necesario que yo dé el primer paso. Porque ella es demasiado compleja y no ofrecerá nada si no siente que le va a ser devuelto. Comienzo a desabotonarme mi camisa. Ella se queda parada un  momento, pero el deseo la hace recobrar rápidamente sus pensamientos. Me para con un dulce movimiento.

«No…déjame a mí, por favor»

Su voz no es más que un murmullo. Yo tiemblo. Sus dedos se deslizan por cada botón que lentamente desabotona. Mi respiración se acelera, anticipándose al placer. Separa cada lado de la prenda. La ayudo y me quita la camisa. Su mirada pasa de la aprensión a la admiración. Nunca nadie me había mirado de esa manera. Siento que me desnuda emocionalmente. Acaricia dulcemente mi torso, mis caderas, mi cuello. Sus manos son tímidas y vacilantes, lo que hace del contacto algo  increíblemente dulce. La carne de gallina recubre mi cuerpo parcialmente desnudo. Sin duda, tomada  de improviso por las emociones que ese toque le produce, ella retira sus dedos de mi busto y hunde sus ojos en los míos. Divertida y enternecida, desabrocho mi sujetador. Rápidamente retira su mirada. Yo no puedo evitar reír ligeramente.

«¿Es tan chocante?»

«No, no…Es solo que…no…yo no he….en fin… es raro…yo…»

«Regina…»

Agarro su mentón con una de mis manos, una ola de ternura se aloja abruptamente en las arterias de mi corazón. Ella gira ligeramente la cabeza, captando de nuevo mi mirada esmeralda.

«Todo va bien…no tengas miedo…»

Yo atrapo la parte de debajo de su camiseta. Ella cierra los ojos y levanta los brazos, dejando que la tela se deslice por su busto oliváceo. Con su prenda fuera, yo la contemplo. Abre los ojos y sonríe. Y yo me derrito. Profundamente. Sin esperar más, deposito mis labios en los suyos. Creo morir ahí, sobre esa boca tan sensual. Son los labios más dulces que nunca he besado. Tengo la sensación de que si el beso se detiene, yo voy a fallecer. Intensifico el intercambio, dejando que mi lengua ávida encuentre la suya. Necesito más, mucho más. Ella me responde con pasión. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y deslizo una mano por su espalda. Ella se arquea ligeramente. Sin respiración, se separa de mí. Casi desesperada, agarro su nuca y planto mi boca contra la suya. Ella me separa de nuevo.

«Emma, espera, ¿tú ya has hecho esto?»

Como única respuesta, clavo mis dientes en su cuello, sumergida en la pasión. Ella tiende su nuca, dejando mayor acceso para que la marque furiosamente. La escucho gemir y eso me vuelve loca. Desgarro violentamente su sujetador, que acaba volando por encima de su cabeza. Me dispongo a acostarla sobre el sofá, pero ella me lo impide. Pone su mano en lo alto de mi busto, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. Con la respiración entrecortada, la miro hacer. Su mano desciende dulcemente por mis pechos, por mi vientre. Desabrocha despacio la cremallera de mi pantalón. Yo me derrumbo. El desnudamiento es todo sensualidad, un descubrimiento tímido e intenso. Yo tiemblo, la emoción acaparando cada movimiento. Nos descubrimos tiernamente, dejando que el deseo nos consuma. En cuanto nuestras ropas están fuera, exploro inmediatamente el contacto de nuestros dos cuerpos, curiosa y tórrida. Echada sobre ella, escuchando la menor de sus emociones, la mínima respiración, sintiendo el menor trozo de su piel, sus senos, sus caderas, acaricio, toco, rozo, saboreo deliciosamente su cuerpo divino. Cuando ella hace lo mismo, me siento desfallecer. Sus gestos lánguidos y pasionales me hacen perder la cabeza. Nuestro descubrimiento carnal dura largos y dulces minutos, un momento de una tierna locura que me hace volar, que me aprisiona en un torbellino de sensualidad casi violento. Poco a poco sus gemidos me dan a comprender que es el momento. La penetro con dulzura. Estoy maravillada. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño, de no estar a la altura, de que ella no sienta ningún placer, de no encontrar el punto justo. Una vez dentro de ella, no me atrevo a ir más lejos, no hago ningún movimiento. Estoy aterrorizada. Siento que tiemblo. Ella también lo nota. Me acaricia dulcemente y lleva su boca a mi oído.

«Por favor, Emma»

Yo la miro, a la vez inquieta y fascinada.

«Nunca he hecho…»

«Shhhh, vas a estar perfecta, lo sé»

«Y si…»

«Emma, te necesito. Te lo suplico…»

Sus palabras me rematan. Me lanzo a un profundo movimiento de penetración. Sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, sus suspiros me dan valor. Me siento caer. Es absolutamente increíble. No puedo evitar mirarla. Su cara se transforma poco a poco por el placer. Mi intimidad se humedece a una rapidez que asusta. Gimo ligeramente. Nuestros dos cuerpos encajan maravillosamente, como si formaran uno. Nos movemos a un mismo ritmo. No dejamos ni un centímetro de nuestras ardientes pieles sin contacto. Nuestros dos cuerpos se juntan desesperadamente el uno contra el otro. Disfruto de ese abrazo como nunca. Nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso encarnizado. El aire comienza a faltarnos. Pero qué importa, solo nuestra relación importa, solo nuestras emociones subsisten. Bajo el impulso de la feroz pasión, mis dedos en su interior se hacen cada vez más insistentes, sus gemidos en mis oídos se hacen cada vez más sonoros. No creía que lograría producirle tal efecto, pero estoy bastante orgullosa. Tomo confianza y dejo mi segunda mano vagabundear por su pecho, sus caderas, su muslo. Elevo este último para profundizar un poco más la penetración. Ella pasa su pierna alrededor de mi cintura y me muerde el labio. Un gusto a sangre viene a inmiscuirse en nuestro beso, pero no presto atención.

Ninguna otra cosa importa sino su placer. La pasión que nos anima me vuelve loca. Insisto, insisto hasta hacerle perder toda contención. Al cabo de pocos minutos, ella se arquea. El orgasmo la invade. Para hacer dura su éxtasis, continúo descubriéndola, cada vez más intensamente. Ella susurra mi nombre con  una voz ronca y potente que me deslumbra. Pensando que ha acabado, me dispongo a retirar mis dedos. Pero ella me para, apoya su mano en el dorso de la mía para que acentúe la penetración. Su voz ronca resuena sensualmente en mis oídos.

«No…que…quédate…Mas…más fuerte…Emma…»

Abro los ojos de par en par ante la insaciabilidad de mi amante. No puedo evitar reír, satisfecha. Pero antes de que pueda esbozar un nuevo movimiento, ella me da la vuelta y se posiciona encima de mí. Me besa apasionadamente. Su mano se desliza sutilmente hacia mi entrepierna e introduce dos dedos en mí, sin miedo. Estoy impresionada  por su gesto tan seguro. Rápidamente el placer me invade, sin poderlo controlar. Es irresistible. Imito su movimiento de penetración. La situación se descontrola rápidamente. Entre nuestros gemidos, nuestros besos, las penetraciones cada vez más rápidas e intensas, el placer que crece como la adrenalina, mi cuerpo se eleva a miles de kilómetros por encima del cielo. Me cuesta pensar que estoy haciéndole el amor a Regina Mills, la madre adoptiva de mi hijo, aquella que me ha hecho babear tanto. Todas las barreras caen. Y cuando llegamos al clímax a la vez, algo se crea. En nuestros ojos que se buscan, que se domestican silenciosamente, ya no se trata de sexo, de deseo, sino de algo más íntimo, más profundo, algo que la oscuridad, que la lejanía de Storybrooke, que el abandono mutuo acompaña en su tímido florecimiento.

Con ella que apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y retirando un mechón rubio de mis ojos, no puedo evitar que esa ola de ternura me invada.

«Tú no te marchas, ¿eh?»

 

 


	8. Séptimo vicio: la glotonería

 

 

Cuando me despierto, todavía es de noche. Algunos débiles rayos lunares atraviesan las cortinas. Aún algo adormilada, sin embargo me siento completamente a gusto. Sobre mi torso desnudo, siento las caricias de una mano posesiva y dulce. Giro ligeramente la cabeza y sonrío cuando mi mirada clara cruza los ojos chocolate de mi amante. Regina. La ternura nueva de sus pupilas me asfixia con tanta felicidad. Emito un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sus manos comienzan a pasearse sensualmente por mi cuerpo. Hundo dulcemente mi nariz en sus cabellos y deposito un suave beso en su mandíbula. La noto sonreír. Me siento bien. Tan bien que los hechos de repente me sumergen: Regina Mills y yo acabamos de hacer el amor. Normal. Todo va bien.

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»

Ella ha sentido mi crispación. Dudo un instante. Podría lanzarme a un debate interminable sobre el bien y el mal, sobre lo que acaba de pasar, sobre el hecho de que los idiotas de mis padres van a pasarse el resto de sus vidas rociándome con agua bendita para librarme del mal y sobre todo sobre lo que nos une a ella y a mí. Sin embargo, no tengo ganas. Necesito vivir estos instantes de calma y de despreocupación con ella. Lejos de todo. Quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible, sin hacerme preguntas. Entonces decido desviar el problema.

«Tengo ganas de hacer una cosa»

Ella me mira, sus sublimes ojos en los míos. Me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto es hermosa: sus cabellos negro azabache desordenados se desperdigan por su rostro, sus labios carnosos, sin lápiz de labios, me recuerdan nuestros febriles besos y su cicatriz…oh, su cicatriz…parece haberse convertido en mi nueva obsesión. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de hasta qué punto su belleza es arrolladora? ¡Estúpida, Emma, estúpida!

«¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?»

Le sonrío maliciosamente y beso la punta de su nariz afectuosamente.

«No te muevas»

Me mira marcharme con suspicacia. Le lanzo una última ojeada pícara antes de desparecer en la cocina. Abro la nevera y cojo varias cosas, una risa traviesa se escapa inconscientemente de mi garganta. Me siento nueva, adolescente, me siento…boba. La necesito. Necesito de cosas que muy rara vez he experimentado…Pasar la noche en sus brazos descubriéndola, hablarle, besarla, hacerle el amor, después acariciarla, abrazarla, hacerla reír…

Amarla.

Tengo ganas de amarla.

Ya no se trata de una cuestión de deseo. Estos últimos días tanteándola, intentando conocerla, confrontarla…Mis ojos se han abierto, arrastrando a mi corazón a esta brecha apasionada.

«Emma, ¿qué haces?»

La voz grave y delicada de la Reina interrumpe mis ensoñaciones. Sonrío y vuelvo al salón que está hundido en una oscuridad sensual y confortable. La miro con encendida provocación, hundo un dedo en el tarro que unto con un líquido azucarado, y me lo llevo lánguidamente a mi boca. Sus ojos marrones se abren de par en par, y después se oscurecen. Una sonrisa seductora y maquiavélica se dibuja en su rostro bronceado. Más que un atracción, Regina es el símbolo de la pura tentación, un sabroso fruto cuyo sabor dulce y afrodisiaco sería reconocido como ambrosía de dioses y prohibido al común de los mortales.

Mientras intento buscar las palabras, en vano, para describir su belleza oscura, ella se quita el cobertor, desvelando su desnudez, sin pudor ni vulgaridad. Una perfecta mezcla de asumido erotismo y de dulzura amorosa. Me lanzo contra ella, untando en silencio su vientre y sus pechos de miel.

«Después voy a estar toda pegajosa…»

No puedo evitar reír. Esté desnuda en una cama o en una reunión con sus trajes chaqueta, Regina Mills siempre es puntillosa con los detalles.

«Te lavaré»

«¿Me está proponiendo una ducha indecente, Miss Swan?»

Su mirada felina desencadena una avalancha de escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Un hormigueo de placer incontrolable nace en mi entrepierna. Mierda.

«Sí»

No es sino una simple afirmación, pero mi voz deja transparentar tal emoción y tal deseo que Regina se pone a temblar. La intensidad de nuestro intercambio visual acrecienta mi deseo, ya de por sí violento. Ella me vuelve loca.

Sin advertencia ninguna, paso ávidamente mi lengua por todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas voluptuosas, su vientre perfecto, sus senos erectos, su cuello que se me ofrece. Ella es pura y simplemente irresistible. Ella se arquea lánguidamente cuando deslizo mi boca por todo su cuerpo. Sus suspiros inflaman mi corazón. Devoro cada parcela de su piel, no dejo escapar un trozo, hambrienta. Me trago su deseo y su excitación como una droga. El perfume de su piel mezclado con el sabor de la miel despierta mis sentidos. Un trance sensorial más eléctrico que nunca. El contacto de su epidermis sobre la mía me deja todo mi cuerpo en carne de gallina, un contacto dulce y brutal.

Ya no existe la torpeza de una primera vez, ni el temor de no estar a la altura, solamente la necesidad de descubrir un poco más y las ganas de recomenzar, una y otra vez. Me meto en la boca una cucharada de miel y dejo que voluntariamente caiga por mi mandíbula. El líquido dorado chorrea por mi pecho, como una lluvia azucarada. Los ojos de Regina se hacen cada vez más ardientes. Ya no hay control, solo un instinto primario y sexual que nos une. Ella agarra mi cintura. Rápidamente, siento su lengua rozar los contornos de mis pechos. Cierro los ojos y suspiro de felicidad. Deposito mis labios en la parte alta de su cabeza, respiro el olor de sus cabellos y acaricio dulcemente sus brazos. Necesito ese breve instante de ternura antes de dejarme llevar completamente. Sin duda, ella siente mi deseo, ya que alza la cabeza. Respiro su aire, ella respira el mío, un instante de intimidad que roza el acuerdo perfecto. Cuando me besa con pasión, en mi cuerpo vuelan miles de mariposas y explota en un millón de explosivas llamas. La empujo hacia el sofá, echando todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Como si sus formas estuvieran evidentemente hechas para las mías. Me emociono al sentirme tan bien.

«Quédate conmigo, Emma…»

Abro los ojos y cruzo su mirada ambarina en la que se lee la inquietud de mi amante.

«Estoy aquí. Contigo. Me siento bien. Me parece raro. En fin, ya sabes, yo…»

«No pienses en ello, todavía no…»

«Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? De verdad, mucho, ves…»

«Emma, por favor…»

«¿Te gusto también? Porque bueno…cómo…en fin…tengo que decirte…bah, no, es una tontería…»

Me embalo, me pierdo, tartamudeo. Ella sonríe, las pupilas transpirando ternura. Sus labios se anclan a los míos, antes de que nuestras lenguas comiencen una batalla. Tengo mi respuesta. Sin esperar más, arrastrada por mi deseo, separo suavemente sus muslos y pego mi entrepierna a la suya. Nos quedamos un momento sin movernos, saboreando esa sensación de proximidad mucho más que erótica. Ese contacto carnal provoca que gimamos a la vez. Muevo lentamente mi pelvis. No quiero ir demasiado rápido. Disfrutar. Sentir. Disfrutar. Sentir. La huella del placer comienza a imprimirse entre nuestros dos acalorados cuerpos. Ella acaricia mi espalda, araña dulcemente mis omoplatos, roza mis caderas con sus hábiles manos. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan, nuestros corazones se aceleran. Deposito mis labios en su cuello. Su nariz hace cosquillas en mi mejilla. Pronuncia mi nombre, lo encuentro endiabladamente sensual. Ya no tengo fuerzas. Solo soy un cuerpo invadido por el deseo y el placer. La beso de nuevo. No me soltaré nunca. Los minutos pasan, sin embargo me parecen que estamos fuera del tiempo. Pueden ser segundos, horas, días, poco importa. Siempre que dure. Siempre que nada rompa nuestra quietud. Nuestras pelvis se encuentran cada vez más frenéticamente. Maldigo mi cuerpo, maldigo los límites de la anatomía humana porque el placer va a detenerse de un momento a otro. Y no lo deseo en absoluto. Mi corazón quiere continuar, continuar y continuar. Ese instante es nuestro. De nosotras solas. La humedad de su entrepierna, de la mía, nuestras pieles pegajosas y dulces, todo parece preparado para esperar la última delicia. Llegan. Su orgasmo y el mío.

«No, aún no…»

Mi voz es febril. Siento a Regina reír. Ella no puede hacer nada. Todo esto es demasiado irresistible. Lo sé. Mientras el orgasmo nos sumerge, busco prolongarlo e intensificarlo. Miro a la morena incendiaria. Observo cada punto de crispación que decora su cara. Nunca ha estado más bella que asolada por el placer. Esa mezcla de fascinación y excitación acrecienta la última oleada orgásmica que me sumerge. El paraíso está aquí. Regina.

Acurrucada en mis brazos, la madre adoptiva de mi hijo juega indolentemente con mis rizos. Me siento tranquila. Su respiración regular, sus cabellos negros despeinados sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo caliente y acogedor pegado al mío, el olor de la miel que flota alrededor de nosotras, todo es perfecto. Solo sus palabras me devuelven a una realidad huidiza.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«¿Qué te parece un strip-poker?»

Ella se incorpora sobre un codo y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, aunque intenta, más mal que bien, disimular su sonrisa.

«No seas niña, Emma, ¡sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! Y además, ¿cuál sería el interés del strip-poker si ya estamos desnudas?»

«Bien visto»

Sonrío y reflexiono por un instante, en silencio. Dilema. Estoy arrastrada por un lado por un sueño, el sueño de mis padres a los que nunca conocí, el deseo de acercarme a ellos, de formar una familia perfecta. Y tengo la realidad a mi lado: hace dos días y medio que me siento crecer al lado de una mujer, con la que tengo muchas cosas que vivir, que compartir. Que me comprende mejor que nadie. Hay algo evidente en esta historia y no quiero dejar pasar algo que podría ser bueno.

«No es una situación sencilla»

«¿Hablas del hecho de que yo soy la malvada del cuento, tú, la heroína, de que somos dos mujeres, que yo soy la ex mujer de tu abuelo y que nuestras familias se odian y se matan entre sí? He conocido situaciones más dramáticas…»

Me echo a reír. Regina parece orgullosa de ella y lo encuentro adorable. No puedo evitar tomarle el pelo.

«¿Acabas de bromear?»

«Es el humor post-sexo»

Río a carcajadas y me echo sobre ella. Cuando sus labios encuentran los míos, sé que se trata de un gesto que sueño con que se produzca una vez y otra vez. Me separo, recobro aliento e intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

«Regina, no comprendo todo. Pero lo que sé es que me siento bien. De verdad, muy bien. Aquí, hemos vivido situaciones divertidas, te he descubierto, y al mismo tiempo me he descubierto. Este acercamiento no hubiera sido posible en otras circunstancias. No lo lamento. Te veo provocadora, alegre, sensible, divertida. Eso me emociona. En Storybrooke, tú y yo, estamos encerradas, enclaustradas en los personajes que debemos encarnar. Pienso que lo que acaba de pasarnos es quizás la oportunidad que esperábamos las dos para realmente ser lo que queremos ser. No puedo decir que esté enamorada de ti, aún es pronto, pero me siento tan bien contigo. Es de locos…»

Ella sonríe, después coloca de nuevo su boca carnosa sobre la mía. A medida que se aleja, sus ojos se clavan en los míos. En su mirada se refleja la ternura.

«Entonces, ¿lanzamos los dados y esperamos ver que nos depara?»

«Si eso te vale…»

«Sí…Esta semana ha sido…loca. Pero, me siento tranquila. También me gusta estar contigo, ¿sabes?»

Suspiro de alivio y  mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. La abrazo delicadamente mientras ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Cuál ha sido tu vicio preferido?»

Ella clava sus ojos en los míos y una pícara sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Su voz ronca y sensual no deja escapar ninguna duda en cuanto a sus intenciones.

«¿Tú qué crees?»

 

**FIN**


End file.
